


Being Human.

by mtszkrv



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtszkrv/pseuds/mtszkrv
Summary: Но он ведь на Земле, - тут же подумал Чарли. - Он ведь на Земле. И он здесь, чтобы жить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Class настолько меня поломал, что это первый фандом, по которому я начинаю писать спустя столь короткий промежуток времени. Вначале я хотел расписать много страдашек про Матеуша, потому что да здравствует персонификация, но что-то нет, пусть будет бедному мальчику счастье. Небольшой текст про внутреннее тепло маленького мирка Чарли\Матеуша и дай ему Яхве таким же маленьким и уютным остаться.  
> просто они такие котики.
> 
> __________________________________
> 
> извините, простите, вам показалось, забудьте.

На самом деле, Матеуш не выглядит хоть сколько-нибудь зависимым от мнения своего отца. Когда Чарли только решается спросить, можно ли ему поцеловать того (в конце концов, он даже не уверен целуются ли люди в реальной жизни, он лишь видел это в "Дневниках вампира"), Матеуш уже, кажется, все для себя решил и он спокойно, даже взвешенно, будто в отместку семье, целует Чарли прямо у порога собственного дома - и Чарли не привык, совершенно не привык лгать, потому что это действительно лучший поцелуй в его жизни. Не то, чтобы у него было их настолько много, но ему приятно оттого, насколько Матеуш отвечает ему взаимностью, он даже не уверен еще, можно ли то, что у него в груди при взгляде на Матеуша каждый раз будто огненная сфера взрывается, назвать чувствами, но, черт возьми, как же с ним приятно целоваться! И прежде чем Чарли успевает приобнять Матеуша за поясницу и углубить поцелуй, тот уже отстраняется и со спокойной, выжидающей улыбкой смотрит на Чарли, отчего тот не выдерживает и он, помимо воли, расплывается в глупейшей улыбке.

Если не считать нападения Сумрачного рода, то бал проходит просто прелестно - он знакомит Матеуша с Эйприл и остальными (и если в его голове и возникает мысль, почему спустя несколько лет совместного обучения те все еще не представлены друг другу, то он сразу же забрасывает подальше), а потом танцует, и глаза у Матеуша такие яркие, такие красивые!...

Чарли практически ничего не знает о Матеуше, по сути, но ему нравится узнавать о нем все новое и новое. Например, когда с утра он готовит кофе, он всегда закатывает рукава рубашки, а еще он точно знает предпочтения мисс Квилл (Чарли уверен, что именно по этой причине ему до сих пор не был поставлен ультиматум о выселении Матеуша), и самого Чарли. Он не знает, откуда у Матеуша эта дурацкая привычка вставать по утрам и готовить для них с мисс Квилл завтрак, ведь по окончании он все равно возвращается в постель, к Чарли. И это - еще одна приятная вещь, которую он узнает о Матеуше: тот совершенно не любит обниматься на людях, но по утрам ему просто жизненно необходима доза обнимашек от Чарли. Само слово "обнимашки" кажется Чарли смешным, но, когда Матеуш лежит у него в объятьях, аккуратно уложив голову ему на сгиб локтя, Чарли чуть не погребает под собой огромная волна нежности, с которой он не в силах бороться - и тогда он поддается ей: начинает перебирать волосы Матеуша кончиками пальцев, и, о Боги, они у него такие мягкие и такие приятные на ощупь, что Чарли готов заморозить этот миг и сохранить где-нибудь навсегда, чтобы ни в коем случае эти воспоминания не померкли. Чарли не уверен, нормальна ли столь спокойная реакция Матеуша. Ему, кажется, нет совершенно никакого дела ни до того, что Чарли с другой планеты, ни до кровавой жажды мисс Квилл. Маттеуш не боится даже периодически просачивающихся сквозь разлом в Коал-Хилл монстров и храбро сражается с ними, вместе с командой. И это - настоящая радость - смотреть, как он постепенно начинает сближаться с остальными и что теперь у него есть больше, чем один друг и один больше, чем друг. Чарли сложно признаваться в том, что он чувствует по отношению к Матеушу, но тому, кажется, словно и не нужны никакие слова - он всегда рядом с Чарли и будто знает каждое слово, еще даже не сорвавшееся с его языка.

Первый раз, когда Чарли обнаруживает то, что Матеуш долго и, нужно признать, умело от него скрывал, он просыпается от дрожи лежащего рядом юноши. Тот дрожит будто бы от холода, но они оба укутаны в одеяло, так что Чарли отметает этот вариант и лишь крепче прижимает к себе парня. Очередной едва слышный всхлип застряёт в горле у Матеуша, стоит ему ощутить щекотные прикосновения Чарли у себя на спине.

\- Хэй, - аккуратно, чтобы не спугнуть, говорит Чарли хриплым со сна голосом, не прекращая, впрочем, ласку.

\- Хэй, - Матеуш, разворачиваясь, помимо воли улыбается, стоит ему увидеть выражение обеспокоенности на лице Чарли и тянется за поцелуем. Где-то на третий или четвертый раз Чарли наконец решается заговорить с Матеушем, но тот мастерски ускользает от него каждый раз, как маленькая проворная змейка.

\- Ты уверен, что ты в порядке? - они сидят на диване, закутавшись в один клетчатый плед, пока на экране взрываются здания. Они включили какой-то боевик, и, так как никто из них все равно его не смотрел, Чарли выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы поговорить с Матеушем.

\- Да, я уже говорил. Со мной все хорошо, - на последнем слове его голос как-то странно дает слабину, будто Матеуш вот-вот расплачется, и тогда Чарли приобнимает его за плечи и привлекает к своей груди. Он, по правде говоря, не уверен, что это сработает, он не умеет утешать людей и до сих пор не понимает большинство сигналов, что ему посылают обманутые его внешне схожим с человеческим обликом, о чем и сообщает сидящему рядом с ним юноше. Наверное, Матеушу и самому надоело скрываться от Чарли, раз за разом уходя от неприятных ему вопросов, поэтому он начинает говорить. О собственных страхах, о приступах, что иногда случаются у него, когда он просто не может сдвинуться с места, когда у него нет сил ни на что, и что он просто существовал до Чарли, как бы банально это ни звучало.

\- Ты как луч погасшего Солнца, который достиг меня лишь после того, как сама звезда погасла, ты - остаточная энергия, понимаешь? Я... я просто боюсь, что проснусь однажды, а тебя не будет рядом, и мне придется вернуться к тому, что у меня было раньше.

Чарли не знает, что на такое можно ответить. Как, типа, совершенно не знает. Вместо этого он аккуратно берет Матеуша за подбородок и мягко целует, а потом они идут на кухню и Чарли готовит им одну огромную кружку имбирного чая на двоих, эту кружку специально для него купил Матеуш, и она такая большая, что о нее одновременно можно греть руки обоим, и юноши, хитро переглянувшись, нагло этим пользуются. Потом Чарли, по какому-то неизвестному ему самому наитию, укрывает Матеуша теплым, хоть и колючим, пледом, мягко целует - у поцелуя очень приятный, осенний вкус, и он готов целоваться так хоть целую вечность, но вместо этого отстраняется и аккуратно ведет Матеуша к ним (боже, как приятно называть эту комнату их общей комнатой, этот дом - их домом, пусть им и приходится мириться с мисс Квилл), в комнату, где укладывает его в постель и ложится рядом с ним, укрыв их одеялом и положив руку на живот Матеушу, чуть ниже ребер, чтобы слышать, как сердце отбивает в них ритм эхом и ловить его на кончики своих пальцев. А затем они оба засыпают и спят крепки сном до следующего полудня, а потом еще много разговаривают и, конечно, целуются. Завтра будет много чего нового, но это все будет завтра. А до этого Чарли будет размеренно дышать Матеушу в изгиб между шеей и плечом и благодарить Богов за то, что подарили ему возможность однажды познакомиться с Матеушем и сразу же влюбиться в него, пусть то, что Чарли подразумевал под любовью к Матеушу, на его планете не имело бы смысла.

Но он ведь на Земле, - тут же подумал Чарли. - Он ведь на Земле. И _он здесь, чтобы жить._


End file.
